monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Donar
Tori Donar is the writing daughter of thor, who is the god of lighting in norse myths. She has inherited his magic so far but also enjoys scrip writing a little. She is mostly seen hanging out with lottie loptr, daughter of loki. She can tell when her friend is going to play a trick or do some trouble and is the first to warn people about it. Character Personality Tori is a scrip writer type of girl, this comes in use when she and some classmates make a movie as a project. She is very loyal to her closet friends and struggles to get normal stuff right, but writing has been easy for her since she was little. She is mostly seen hanging out with her troublemaker friend lottie loptr, who is the daughter of loki, she does seem to enjoy doing stuff along with lottie when its not trouble though and is willing to do anything to help her friends. Her writing skills though are her top bit for her, she enjoys doing it and is sometimes asked for advice on projects, sometimes by lottie a lot. She enjoys her present time and hopes to at least get a role as a script writer when shes older. Appearance Tori has gold hair she keeps down, ocean blue eyes and always has blue lipstick on and always carries a hammer, to help her control her powers. Classic Monster Tori's father is In Norse mythology, Thor (/θɔr/; from Old Norse Þórr) is a hammer-wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing, healing and fertility. The cognate deity in wider Germanic mythology and paganism was known in Old English as Þunor and in Old High German as Donar (runic þonar ᚦᛟᚾᚨᚱ), stemming from a Common Germanic *Þunraz (meaning "thunder"). Ultimately stemming from Proto-Indo-European religion, Thor is a prominently mentioned god throughout the recorded history of the Germanic peoples, from the Roman occupation of regions of Germania, to the tribal expansions of the Migration Period, to his high popularity during the Viking Age, when, in the face of the process of the Christianization of Scandinavia, emblems of his hammer, Mjölnir, were worn in defiance and Norse pagan personal names containing the name of the god bear witness to his popularity. Into the modern period, Thor continued to be acknowledged in rural folklore throughout Germanic regions. Thor is frequently referred to in place names, the day of the week Thursday ("Thor's day"; Old English Thunresdaeg, Thunor's day); German "Donnerstag" (Donar's day), bears his name, and names stemming from the pagan period containing his own continue to be used today. In Norse mythology, largely recorded in Iceland from traditional material stemming from Scandinavia, numerous tales and information about Thor are provided. In these sources, Thor bears at least fourteen names, is the husband of the golden-haired goddess Sif, is the lover of the jötunn Járnsaxa, and is generally described as fierce-eyed, red-haired and red-bearded.1 With Sif, Thor fathered the goddess (and possible valkyrie) Þrúðr; with Járnsaxa, he fathered Magni; with a mother whose name is not recorded, he fathered Móði, and he is the stepfather of the god Ullr. The same sources list Thor as the son of the god Odin and the personified earth, Fjörgyn, and by way of Odin, Thor has numerous brothers. Thor has two servants, Þjálfi and Röskva, rides in a cart or chariot pulled by two goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr (that he eats and resurrects), and is ascribed three dwellings (Bilskirnir, Þrúðheimr, and Þrúðvangr). Thor wields the mountain-crushing hammer, Mjölnir, wears the belt Megingjörð and the iron gloves Járngreipr, and owns the staff Gríðarvölr. Thor's exploits, including his relentless slaughter of his foes and fierce battles with the monstrous serpent Jörmungandr—and their foretold mutual deaths during the events of Ragnarök—are recorded throughout sources for Norse mythology. Relationships Thor/father: Tori appears to love her father a lot as she mentions a lot that he lets her be friends with loki, it should be noted that loki and thor fought in myths, and that he raised her like lottie was raised, a goddess. Lottie Loptr/friend: The pair always hang out, and tori appears to be always one step ahead of her friend when she is about to cause trouble, but the pair always know that they only trying to help. Romance Though she is not interested in dating, she has noted she fancys someone. Pet Though she doesn't own one yet, she has shown interest in owning a pet dragon. Outfits Basic Tori normally wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a short light/dark blue jacket that has silver linings on it with a pair of silver armor shoulder things, a silver armor skirt and a pair of silver boots with blue heels and blue linings at the top, some silver linings at the cuffs of her shirt and a dark grey belt, her gold hair down with a dark blue crown around her head with a silver gem, she always carries a hammer to help her with her lighting and storm magic and her other yet to be revealed magic. Gallery Tori donar basic.png|Basic Cooltext1801740186.png|logo Theme song- Britney spears- Do something Category:Norse Mythology Category:Pinks OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Thor Category:Demigod